The Defiance of the Uke
by mizuiro girlfriend
Summary: Naruto is tired of being the uke in his relationship with Sasuke. So, he asks his sensei to help solve the problem! [SasuNaruNaruSasu, KakaIru, possible NaruKaka]


****

Disclaimer: Do you even have to ask? 'Course I don't own Naruto!   
  
**Warnings: **Other than good ol' shounen-ai, nothing.   
  
**Notes: **I really wanted this to be a KakaSasu. Very much so. But I thought the whole uke/seme thing would fit better with NaruSasu, because they're more likely to fight over something like that (along with everything else!). This plot is pretty cliché, and there's a bazillion of stories just like it, but who cares? Anywho - usual pairings. I may throw in some SakuIno, just because I love Sakura (and Ino) and don't want her sulking over "Sasuke-kuuuuuun~~~!!!" Anyway. Here it is!  
  
'_Italics'_ (if they work) are thoughts, and " " are words spoken out loud.

****

Chapter 1 - The Defiance of the Uke  
  
  
  
"Ne, ne, Sasuke..." said a voice, slightly breathless. Naruto leaned his head back further, exposing more of his neck to the other boy. His fingers tightened a little around the black hair underneath his palms.   
  
Another soft moan escaped his lips. "What is it?" asked Sasuke, his voice muffled, as he continued to kiss and nip at the tan skin before him.   
  
Sasuke had assumed the role of the dominant one, while Naruto was always stuck on the bottom. He enjoyed it, mind you, but at times, he wanted to know what it was like to be in control. He often tried to seduce Sasuke and take him by surprise, and once or twice he had even gotten close, but his lover always managed to trick him.  
  
One of Sasuke's (and Naruto's, though he never admitted it) favorite tricks was what Naruto liked to call, "That thing Sasuke does with his tongue when he wants me to shut up." First, fingers would dance over his belly, the most sensitive part of his body, in caresses almost feather light. Then he'd feel hot breath spreading all over his flesh, warming him from head to toe.   
  
By now, he should know what's coming next, that he should give up on whatever they were fighting over, that it's the trick he both dreads and loves, but Naruto never seemed to be able to catch on until it was too late. By the time he realizes what's happening, he'd already be too deep in the quicksand known as Sasuke. Then, the finale. The final move that always leaves him squirming and panting. The tongue.   
  
Sasuke had a wonderful mouth, Naruto learned quick enough. Who would have known that it was useful for something other than throwing out insults? As far as Naruto was convinced, Sasuke could anything with his tongue. Anything. And that was why Naruto stood no chance against the dreaded "thing Sasuke does with his tongue."

Now into the final stage, Naruto would be feeling so hot. His breath coming out in pants, his body reacting on instinct. Sasuke would smirk, because he knew it would all be over soon. A nose would gently nuzzle his hips, a quick, unsatisfying lick here and there. Naruto always giggled slightly; he was very ticklish. He would feel the nose lightly run over his navel, and then something warm and wet, and then...

Well, never mind that - let's back to the _real _story.

Naruto had asked this question hundreds of times, but it always resulted in... _that _trick. That never stopped him from asking though. "Can I.. be on t-top this time, Sasuke?"

And then he heard chuckling. That arrogant, deep rumbling in Sasuke's throat that often left Naruto wanting to strangle him. Sasuke lifted his head up from the blonde's neck, which had been left an odd shade of red.

He smirked a little. "No."

Naruto's face flushed with anger. "Nani?! Why the hell not?!"

A full blown smirk covered Sasuke's face, as he replied, "Naruto, you know the rules. Those who finish last can never be on top... dobe."

__

'That... that bastard!' was the first coherent thought in Naruto's mind. "Nani?! Dobe?! Oi, Sasuke, you... you... GAH!"

He shot up from his position on the bed. He grabbed his shirt, and without even putting it on, he made a dash for the door. _'I'll show him whose dead-last!'_

"Naruto, where do you think you're go-" Before Sasuke was able to finish, Naruto slammed the door to their shared bedroom. Quickly, he also stood up from the bed, his erection clearly visible through his shorts. He threw the bedroom door open, and ran through the hallway towards the living room.

The blonde haired boy was almost to the front door. "Tell me, Naruto, what do you think you're doing?" Sasuke asked, his voice cool despite his flustered state, a hand on his hip.

His lover whipped around to face him. "Since you won't let me be the seme, I'll just find someone else who will!" Naruto yelled. "And you can't stop me!"

Sasuke clucked his tongue. "I'd like to see you try." _'That baka....'_

"I can, and I will! I'll show you, Sasuke! Uzumaki Naruto doesn't go down without a fight!" And then Naruto was out the door.

------------------------------------------

Spending the night at Iruka's for the first time since he and Sasuke had gotten together was hard. Not only because he missed the loving warmth, the feeling of strong arms around him, the scent of his first true love, but also because Kakashi and Iruka just wouldn't shut up. Naruto had resisted the urge to scream as he heard his sensei's name being shouted for what felt like the millionth time. He covered his ears with his hands.

"Kakashi, harder! Please!"

__

'Do those two ever stop?!' he thought, as a long string of moans was heard. The constant banging of the headboard was beginning to give him a headache. _'Were Sasuke and I this noisy?'_ Naruto shook his head. _'Don't think about him!'_

But he couldn't stop. Was Sasuke mad at him for leaving? Or was he waiting in their bedroom, a smirk on his face, knowing Naruto couldn't even last a few hours without him? Having known Sasuke for a long time, the young blonde immediately knew the answer.

"Oh... Oh, Kaka_shi!_"

He had to get revenge. If what Sasuke needed to let Naruto be on top was nothing more than a good ass kicking, then so be it. _'But Sasuke's so strong...' _Then what could he do? Sitting around and sulking was not the answer! _'I can't lose to him!'_

Naruto rubbed his chin, lost in thought. _'I can't beat him up, that won't work. Then I'll seduce him! Yes! It's the perfect plan!'_

"Wow, Iruka-kun! I didn't know you could get in that position!"

Moments later, _'Dammit! That won't work! He'll use that... that _trick _on me! Then how?' _Then he remembered one thing about Sasuke. His one weakness. _'Jealousy! He's such a jealous bastard! Why didn't I think of it before?! Not only am I an incredible ninja, I must be a genius, too!'_

"Kakashi... just a little... mo.."

"WILL YOU SHUT UP IN THERE?! I NEED SLEEP!" Naruto shouted, banging on the wall. "I HAVE STUFF TO DO TOMORROW!" _'Like make Sasuke the uke! This is going to be great!'_

However, Naruto would learn soon enough that not everything is as easy as it seems.

-----------------------------------------

After giving Iruka and Kakashi a good piece of his mind, Naruto set out that morning, fully intending to make Sasuke his. That would be easy - if only Naruto could find him!

They had no missions today, so what would Sasuke spend his day doing? He wasn't at the ramen place, or any of the little shops around town. Naruto was close to giving up. Then he spotted Sakura, who was the one person he was sure knew where Sasuke was.

He waved his hand in the air, "Sakura-chan!" He had long since given up on her, but that didn't mean she was over Sasuke - yet.

"Ohayo, Naruto!" the other member of Team 7 called out. Her pink hair shined in the sun.

"Have you seen..." he was interrupted by Sakura yelling, "Oh! There's Sasuke-kun!" And sure enough, there he was.

Naruto's eyes followed her line of sight. He wasn't facing them, and Naruto took a moment to admire his black haired lover's backside. _'That ass is mine!'_

Before Sakura could call out to Sasuke, Naruto yelled loudly, "No, Sakura-chan, I will not make out with you! [1] You know I got over you a long time ago! Man, can you believe her?" He pointed at her as some of the villagers glanced to see what was going on.

Sakura stared at Naruto, her hand mid-wave, her smile for Sasuke only faltering. "Nani...?!"

Sasuke's head turned after hearing the familiar voice. _'Naruto?'_

For a moment, he was almost angry. But upon fully turning around, he realized there was nothing to worry about.

"NARUTO, YOU PERVERT!" yelled Sakura, while Inner Sakura wailed, _'I'LL KILL YOU!' _She hit Naruto over the head mercilessly. 

"Ow! Ow! Sakura-chan! Stop it!" the blonde howled with pain, as he desperately tried to protect himself from the blows.

And then, it was over. A savior had surely come! "Sasuke-kun!" wailed Sakura, abandoning Naruto. 

__

'That's supposed to be my savoir?!' thought Naruto.

In front of him stood Sasuke. His hands were in his pockets, a smirk was on his face. "Ah... I see you've already found someone to dominate in the bedroom, koibito?" he said, his voice like syrup.

Naruto jumped up from his place in the dirt. He shook his fist in Sasuke's face, and yelled, "Shut up, you bastard!"

Before he could throw out more insults, Sasuke said, "Let me know when you've found someone, dobe." He waved his hand over his shoulder, as he walked away.

__

'Dammit! Didn't work!'

He racked his brain for other possible ideas. Who could he ask for help?

__

'Sakura?' He glanced over, and saw her staring wistfully at where Sasuke had once been. She was out of the question.

But who? Who could possible understand his problem? Who was a good enough seme, capable of teaching him how to dominate Sasuke?

Then it clicked.

__

'Kakashi!' Naruto shouted in his mind.

--------------------------------------------

****

[1] - From the movie Billy Madison. Frigging awesome movie. XD

****

Notes: IT'S OVA! Chapter 1, anyway. Thought it turned out a bit short - but it's okay. Tell me what you think! And, ugh, give me some ideas. Heh.


End file.
